crystal_story_iifandomcom-20200214-history
List of Glitches
Glitches are logical errors or run-time errors in programming. This means that they are possibilities not considered by the programmer which have out-of-the-ordinary results. These glitches have not been confirmed or addressed by the developer and the names are unofficial. Major Glitches Non-Percent Glitch Consumable items which have a description that reads that they restore a percentage 'n%' of HP/MP will not do so. Instead, it will refill 'n' points instead of 'n' percents. This glitch occurs with: * Elixir I * Elixir II * Elixir Brew I * Elixir Brew II * Revive * Full Revive * Super Fish * Heal Potion V Kaz's Infinite Rend When attacking large Koohii (179), Kaz's Rend may result in infinite non-damaging hits that prevent the player from playing and forcing them to quit. (His stance in his normal position will be the stance of a rend happening.) Koohii's Interference Sometimes there is a bug against Koohii (179) because of her big size. You cannot click your party members directly when using items, heals, revives, or buffs. To bypass this you must click the character images on the top of the screen or type the number of the character 1-4. (For some reason this has not happened with the Dargon King (148) or (149) even though he is bigger than Koohii) Walking Through Barriers In levels such as Great Plains, Desert, or Floor 1 of Giant Land where the player can switch areas on the side of the screen, D can walk inside a barrier if at the right angle. He can be seen on top of it as if it wasn't there, but enemies cannot enter the barrier; instead they will be stuck at the edge trying to reach D. When D leaves, he cannot enter unless he switches areas again. Fake Nerf Glitch DEF and MDEF Down have no effect on either enemies or characters regardless of who casted it. The final damage will be in its normal range; however DEF and MDEF Up work perfectly fine. This glitch was fixed in the Steam version. Disappearing Goggles Glitch In the Steam version, if you equip and unequip Goggles III, a bug will occur which makes it impossible to equip any new armors, as well as Goggles III disappearing from your inventory. This glitch will happen 100% of the time, so never click "remove"; instead, replace it (by equipping another armor in that slot). Negative Profit Selling Stat items cannot be sold (since the game probably considers that they are a great bonus rewarded to you and you would instantly use them), but after you sell a group of identical items that take up one space altogether, the "selling selection" button is transferred to the next group of items, no matter this item. By selling a group of items located just before a Stat item in the inventory, you will be -by mistake- allowed to sell it, for a sell value of '-1g' each! Meaning you must actually pay if you want to get rid of these! This glitch can also be done with the Pet. (So this glitch is definitely useless, and it's obviously better to just use the Stat items anyway. But hey, if you got extra unwanted gold like 3G left over, you might as well get rid of it to 0 by selling the Pet.) Trapped Enemies Bug Since the maps and obstacles inside of them are randomly generated, there is a glitch in the Volcano and the Small River where enemies are trapped by an obstacle on one side and surrounded by lava/water on the other three sides. This allows you to get past the area without having to fight enemies, even though they can still spot you behind the barrier. Cure Potion Glitch Cure potions should normally be used in battle to cure afflictions, but they can be used out of battle, at the world select screen, and even at a town. As expected, using them will cause them to disappear from your inventory and you will not receive any rewards for doing so. The same outcome will happen when a Panacea is used. Stupid Charger Wisp! When there are at least two enemies in a battle, there is a glitch where all Charger Wisps keep healing each other and doing nothing else even if they are full health. Stat HP Glitch There have been a few complaints online about Stat HP not functioning properly; this has been confirmed and it is true that most of the time it will not increase your health by any value. This glitch is not present in the Steam Version. Boss Re-spawn Glitch If you kill a boss, then go down a floor, and return to the top floor again, the boss you killed will have re-spawned. This can happen with campaign bosses that can be defeated once, but cutscenes won't be watched more than once. Can be easily taken advantage of against bosses such as Fury so that you can stock up on items like RS Fury. Poison Fake Immunity When using casting poison on Fury, Bahumot, or Koohii, they will either be poisoned normally or the game will tell you that they are immune to poison, which is false. However, this does not happen when Lina's Cursed dagger or Kaz's Rend is used, nor when against Bunch. Weakened Healing When a Heal All skill is casted when all characters have the Spirit Up buff, it will heal 33% less than normal. Aesthetic Glitches Invisible Earth Animation When an enemy (not any character) activates any Earth-based attacks, there is a chance of the earth animation not appearing. Like any other aesthetic glitch, it does not affect the gameplay and the damage will still be normal. Ghostly Death Glitch Normally, an enemy (excluding DEMON (37) and Reuben (94)) will have an animation when it dies where it shakes, fades, and lines will cut up across it. Very rarely it will only fade when it dies, which gives it a "ghostly" effect... Wrong Position Bug When you are using four characters in battle and are against six enemies, D's position might be too far back after using a Shockwave that wins the battle. This glitch has a small chance of occuring and the same probability when D uses a Cleave. Invisible Slash During a Defense minigame, D's slashes at the enemies may be invisible if there are too many of them. Infinite Scroll Bar Between the arrows on the side of the buttons to scroll up and down (when selling or using consumables) are words that say "# of amount". The max amount is the total number of pages in your inventory, and "#" represents the page you are currently on. If you go to the bottom most page and sell/use all items there, the button to scroll down will light up and you can now scroll down as much as you like (even though it's all blank...)!!! This is easiest done with the 181 button in the Bestiary. Helper Wisp Bestiary Mislabel In the Bestiary, the Helper Wisp (10) is mislabeled of having the Fire I skill twice. Wind Samurai Bestiary Mislabel In the Bestiary, the Wind Samurai (160) is mislabeled of having the Blink skill twice. Mixed Map Buttons At Port Breeze, you must go west to reach the Sunken Ruins. However, at the Sunken Ruins, you must go south to return to Port Breeze. Going east will bring you to Lao Prison. But at Lao Prison, you must return by going south instead of going west. If you go west there, you will reach Giant Land. At Giant Land, you can go south to reach the Sunken Ruins again, but over there, you cannot go north. You must go west to return to Giant Land. Sleeping Upgrade Button In Mercenary Defense, when you do not have enough money to upgrade a unit, the button will remain gray. But if you do not switch the unit that you have selected, the button will remain gray and the unit unable to be upgraded even if you have enough gold to upgrade it. To fix this, simply switch the unit you have selected and the button will refresh. Reset Soundtrack After switching floors, the background music will reset. Shop For Nothing You are always allowed to buy x0 of an item for free, and when doing so, the bottom will display, "Bought ___ x 0" Mental Pain If the player heals from an attack from Koohii (from Full Armors combined with each other or combined with an elemental gem/charm), they will still cringe (shake) and wince (sound effects from all characters). Infinite Walk Glitch When D is adjacent to a wall or barrier, his legs will still show him to be walking, even if you are not controlling him. (Meaning he can't stand still when touching the wall.) Jukebox Glitch Music played from the Jukebox in the Tavern sometimes can still be heard playing in the background when exiting the Tavern; other times this will not happen; and other times that music can be combined with the music of the Town in the background! Empty Slash After a consecutive attack is used (like Barrage or Cyclone Dance) and all enemies are dead, the character will slash at empty air exactly once when there are one or more attacks left of that skill/weapon ability. Top Sell Since identical items you own are not grouped together in the Equip section of Selling in a Shop, the top-most item of your identical items through the scroll bar will always be sold, regardless of whichever you click and sell. You must be cautious and slow when selling because this has a 100% chance of happening and you could accidentally sell all of any item you own when you don't want to. Gallery Category:Lists Category:Image Requested